One Winged Angel
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Une petite songfic sur le thème de notre cher petit Sephiroth...


Estuans interis 

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuan interis_

_Ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._

Sephiroth… C'est bien moi. C'est bien ainsi qu'on m'appelait. Du moins, c'est sous ce nom qu'Hojo me présentait toujours… Ma mère m'a appelé ainsi, m'a-t-il dit. Ma mère… Jenova ? Je ne sais plus… Sephiroth… L'arbre de la Vie, dans d'autres mondes et d'autres temps… La vie ? Qu'ai-je vraiment vécu ? Qu'ai-je vraiment fait ? A quoi ai-je vraiment servi ? Et qui ai-je vraiment été ? J'ai été un soldat, j'ai exécuté les ordres et les gens… Pourquoi c'est maintenant que mon sens de l'humour revient ? Bizarre… Et cette chanson qui continue… D'où vient-elle ?

_Estuans interis_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interis _

_Ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._

Une violente colère… Toute ma vie, j'ai été en colère. Contre tout le monde, contre tout… D'abord contre cette mère que tout le monde avait, sauf moi. Elle m'avait abandonné. Ensuite, contre Hojo qui me voyait juste comme un spécimen réussi. Un cobaye. Sa création. Enfin, tout sauf un être avec des sentiments. Colère contre tous ceux à l'armée qui me considéraient comme un monstre… Et contre ceux qui voulaient me tuer… Contre cette Cetra qui voulait me contrer… Une colère violente qui me consume de l'intérieur… Mais cela justifiait-il vraiment mes actes ? N'ai-je agi que par colère, par vengeance… ou pour autre chose ?

_Sors - immanis_

_Et inanis._

_Sors - immanis_

_Et inanis._

Qu'est-ce qui était monstrueux et vide ? Moi ou mon destin ? Pourquoi aurais-je été monstrueux ? Parce que je n'étais pas comme eux… tout simplement. J'étais trop fort, ça les inquiétais… Je m'en suis rendu compte dès que je suis entré à l'armée. On m'a mis à l'écart parce que je ne ressemblais à personne, aussi parce que je ne pouvais pas dire d'où je venais, donc pour eux je n'avais aucune origine… Ils ne m'ont pas pardonné de monter plus haut qu'eux, plus vite, de se faire dépasser par un gamin… Mais que leur avais-je demandé ? Je n'ai fait qu'endosser un rôle écrit pour moi par d'autres, par ceux qui ont ordonné ma création. J'aurais voulu vivre comme les autres, mais je n'ai jamais pu…

_Estuans interis _

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interis _

_Ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._

Et toujours cette chanson qui continue… J'aurais voulu me fondre dans la masse, mais je n'ai pas pu… Les seuls amis que j'avais sont morts, de ma main ou par ma faute. Zack est mort par ma faute, parce que je n'étais pas là pour le protéger comme je le lui avais promis… Pauvre gosse… J'ai appris qu'il avait été exécuté par les gardes de la Shin-Ra. Et ma colère qui grandit… Tseng aussi est mort, et c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Encore maintenant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai frappé au Temple des Anciens. Je le revois encore, cet air tellement surpris qu'il avait de me voir. J'aurais voulu lui parler, lui dire que j'étais heureux de le revoir après tant de temps. Au lieu de cela, je l'ai tué… Personne n'a jamais survécu à ma lame, je crois donc qu'il est mort… Même après sa chute, il avait encore l'air étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je fasse ça, moi qui était son ami… Quel ami étais-je, moi qui ait fait mourir ceux que j'aimais…

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias._

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

Quelqu'un qui m'appelle… Mais vers qui dois-je venir ? Qui ne dois-je pas faire mourir ? Je me souviens… Il y a cinq ans, quand je t'ai retrouvée, Mère… J'ai cru que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Pour la première fois, je n'étais plus seul. J'ai découvert ce jour-là qui j'étais vraiment et d'où je venais. Pourquoi je n'étais pas comme les autres, pourquoi je n'avais pas de parents, pourquoi j'étais puissant, et si seul pourtant… Et j'ai découvert que jusqu'à présent, j'étais dans l'erreur. Dire qu'ils avaient osé te traiter toi aussi comme un vulgaire sujet d'expérience… Je ne pouvais que t'emmener ave moi, et tu m'as montré le chemin à suivre…

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias._

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias._

Mais maintenant que je revois tout ça, je me demande si la voie que tu m'as fait prendre était bien la bonne… J'ai fait ce que tu m'ordonnais, mais voulais-je vraiment semer la mort et la tristesse sur ma route ? Voulais-je vraiment tous ces morts ? Tu voulais que je m'élève au-dessus d'eux, tu me disais que je valais bien mieux qu'eux. Mais je n'aurais pas dû te suivre. Je ne voulais pas être au-dessus d'eux, je voulais être l'un d'eux. Mais ils m'ont toujours repoussé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai suivie, je ne pouvais pas exhausser mes rêves. J'aurais dû penser que te suivre n'entraînerait qu'un désastre. Je ne voulais pas être un dieu, je voulais être un homme. Je me demande qui avait raison, de toi ou moi…

_Veni, veni, venias - Gloriosa_

_Ne me mori facias - Generosa_

_Veni, veni, venias - Gloriosa_

_Ne me mori facias – Generosa_

Glorieux ? Généreux ? Ce n'est pas moi dont on parle, apparemment… Glorieux, je l'ai été. D'abord en bien. Le Général Sephiroth. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais et racontait mes exploits… J'ai été stupide de vouloir plus. Voyez à présent ce qu'on retiendra de moi… Un fou sanguinaire qui voulait détruire le monde pour accroître sa puissance… Qui se souviendra de moi comme de celui que j'étais avant… avant que je ne te trouve ? Généreux, je ne l'ai été qu'ensuite… mais c'est la mort que j'ai distribué sans compter… Dire que tu m'as forcé à tuer mon meilleur ami, en me faisant croire qu'il ne voulait que me détruire… Je n'aurais pas dû te croire, j'aurais dû te laisser là où tu étais, dans ce réacteur où je n'aurais jamais dû entrer… Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je peux enfin penser par moi-même. Et je vois tout ce que tu m'as fait faire en ton nom. J'aimerais pouvoir retourner en arrière pour effacer mes actes et ne pas me tromper cette fois-ci, ne pas te suivre… Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière…

_Veni, veni, venias - Gloriosa_

_Ne me mori facias - Generosa_

_Veni, veni, venias – Gloriosa_

_Ne me mori facias – Generosa_

Pour un peu, je serais presque content de ne pas avoir réussi à les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout… C'est grâce à eux que tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins. Ils sont venus, finalement, ils m'on retrouvé et ils m'ont affronté. Et ils m'ont vaincu. Ils ont déjoué tous mes pièges et ils ont gagné… Et maintenant, je suis en train de mourir, devant eux. Ca n'a pas l'air de les déranger plus que ça, je pense qu'ils cherchent un moyen d'arrêter le Météore. Tiens, il y en a un qui pleure, un grand avec une cape rouge. Je ne le connais même pas. Mais bon… au moins je manquerai à quelqu'un… C'est bizarre, ma vue se trouble, mais elle ne s'obscurcit pas… Je me demande ce qui va se passer. Est-ce que je vais recevoir la punition méritée pour ce que j'ai fait. Même si je regrette, à présent, je crois que ça ne changera rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur. Tout devient vert autour de moi. C'est beau, et aussi très apaisant. Je suis en train de plonger dans la Rivière de la Vie. Je ne distingue plus rien. Sauf une silhouette qui vient vers moi. Une très belle femme avec de longs cheveux châtains. Elle porte une blouse blanche. C'est bizarre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance, je me sens mieux. Une impression de sûreté, quelque chose que je n'ai presque jamais ressenti… Elle a de grands yeux verts, qui ressemblent…aux miens… Ce n'est qu'alors que je comprends que tu m'as trompé, « Mère ». Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Cette femme qui me ressemble tellement me tend la main pour que j'aille avec elle, et je la prends. Elle me parle, elle me dit : « Viens avec moi, il est temps pour toi de trouver le repos… » Puisse-t-elle avoir raison… Seul un repos éternel aura raison de ma haine. Et c'est pour cela que je la suis sans aucune hésitation.

_Estuans interis_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interis _

_Ira vehementi_

_Sephiroth, Sephiroth._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà, une jolie petite fic toute triste... J'aime beaucoup Sephiroth, il a trop la classe, et je trouve que c'est un peu dommage qu'il soit 1)fou, 2)manipulé, 3)mégalomane. Donc je pense que quand il meurt, il doit quand même se rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé, ça serait trop con qu'il meurt sans savoir.Au passage, Sephiroth et les paroles ne sont pas à moi, mais à Square. Et n'oubliez pas que les fanfiqueurs vivent de reviews! Pleeeeeaaaaase!


End file.
